


Aparición

by lady_chibineko



Series: Reto de fics Mystrade 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Potterlock AU, Romance, kind of one night stand
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de fic del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook con el siguiente prompt:AU – Después de un romance de una noche, Greg descubre que Mycroft es su jefe en un nuevo trabajo. No menores de 17 años.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Reto de fics Mystrade 2018 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Aparición

**Título: Aparición**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. 

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

**Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us_ del año 2018. (6/6)

**Dedicatoria:** Como siempre para mis lectores amantes del Mystrade. Porque sigamos disfrutando de ésta maravillosa pareja por muchos años más. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Greg soltó una risotada y levantó su vaso de whisky de fuego mientras realizaba un nuevo brindis con el grupo de aurores con los que había salido a celebrar el año nuevo, y todo lo que éste estaba trayendo consigo.

Por primera vez en más de 6 años desde su divorcio, había aceptado salir a celebrar con los miembros de su escuadrón en lugar de quedarse de servicio, pero eso solo se había dado porque muchos de dichos miembros estaban a punto de ir a otros lugares en Gran Bretaña, a los que habían sido recientemente reasignados.

Cambio de Ministro de magia. Eso había significado muchísimos más cambios de los que a Greg le hubiesen gustado, sobre todo porque el Ministro había sido sacado del puesto al descubrírsele conexiones con varios de los mortífagos que se encontraban prófugos al día de hoy, y eso a su vez había significado que muchas otras autoridades habían caído tras ser investigadas.

Por supuesto que Greg se alegraba de que sacasen a los malos elementos del sistema de poder, pero no se alegraba tanto con los otros cambios que todo aquello había traído a la fuerza de los aurores; como por ejemplo la reubicación de muchos de los que habían salido limpios de los procesos de investigación, convirtiendo a muchos de los más antiguos en jefes de escuadrones conformados por jóvenes que recién iniciaban e iban a necesitar una mano firme que guíe sus varitas y un modelo con experiencia al cual seguir.

Por supuesto, el que su equipo en pleno saliese libre de polvo y paja lo había llenado de orgullo, pero el que Dimmock, Hopkins y Carter fuesen reubicados le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, y el alma un poco vacía; por más orgullo que sintiese al presumir a sus compañeros con todo el mundo.

Bueno, por lo menos le quedaban Andersos y Donovan, y lo contaba como una ganancia. Iba a necesitarlos para lidear con los nuevos aurores que formarían parte de su actual escuadrón.

Carter escogió justo ese momento para recordar la anécdota bochornosa por la que pasó el grupo cuando los atacó un enjambre de Doxys durante una emboscada, allá en sus primeros años juntos.

Una vez más las risas estrepitosas y los brindis llenaron el ambiente, y una nueva ronda de tragos fue solicitadas, y '¡Ey, Martha! ¡Deja la botella!' se escuchó Greg decir a sí mismo en un impulso, y la noche continuó.

Por los viejos tiempos y por los nuevos tiempos, por los compañeros que se iban pero que seguirían siendo hermanos para siempre, y aquellos que llegaban y tardarían en dejar de ser vistos como extraños, o tal vez no.

Por los superiores que se iban y aquellos que venían.

El jefe de aurores de Bright Mountain, el pueblo mágico donde Greg vivía, también había sido reubicado; y otro estaba a punto de tomar su lugar.

Para cuando decidió retirarse, casi a las 2 de la madrugada, era casi un milagro que pudiese poner un pie delante del otro; y si nadie le ofreció llevarlo a casa fue de seguro porque los otros estaban iguales o peores que él.

De suerte su pequeño departamento estaba a pocas cuadras, y a él se dirigió en cuanto pudo orientarse.

Caminó algunos minutos, sumido en una nube de alcohol y falsa felicidad, sonriendo sin motivo alguno y chocando y tropezando contro uno que otro poste o pared, cuando sus ojos se posaron en lo que debía de ser de seguro alguna visión inducida por el alcohol, porque nadie tenía derecho de lucir tan bien en la vida real.

\- Hola allí, guapo.- Lestrade a la aparición pelirroja frente a él.

Y la aparición lo miró con un desdén tan marcado que le hizo sentir cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. Lo cual era gracioso, porque no recordaba que aquél fuese uno de sus fetiches, pero bueno...

Se trató de colocar en una pose sexy, y falló estrepitosamente en el intento; aunque nunca se enteró. Y sonriendo continuó.

\- ¿Qué haces tan solito en una (hic) noche como essta?- y si, lo dijo arrastrando las palabras.

La aparición rodó los ojos de una manera exagerada, y eran preciosos, de un color azul metálico que le hacían sentir las rodillas débiles.

\- Usted señor, está ebrio.- aseveró la aparición con una estricta voz de corte aristocrático.

\- Y tú guapo, estás para comerte a besos.

Otro rodamiento de ojos.

\- Debería ir a su casa, sería más seguro para usted y el resto del pueblo.

\- Podríash venir conmigo.

\- Preferiría ir a mi propia habitación.

\- Podría ir también.- indicó el de cabello cano con aquella sonrisa ebria.

El otro bufó.

\- Lo que faltaba, otro ebrio insistente que no entiene un 'No' por respuesta.

\- ¿No?- preguntó de pronto Lestrade descorazonado.

La aparición alzó las cejas ante aquello.

\- ¿Haría alguna diferencia mi respuesta?- fue entonces la pregunta hecha.

La neblina aún seguía cubriendo el cerebro de Lestrade, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo actuar en contra de lo que más respetaba: la voluntad de otro ser vivo. Así que Lestrade asintió, poniendo su mejor cara de perrito apaleado, aunque no estuviese conciente de aquello último.

\- ¡Un ebrio que sabe de modales! Eso es nuevo. Definitivamente todo un alivio teniendo en cuenta el anterior ¡Urgh!

Lestrade jadeo cuando las palabras de la aparición cobraron sentido en su cabeza.

\- ¡¿Te han estado moleshtando?!- preguntó con indignación- ¡Eso sí que no!- dijo haciendo hincapié en la última palabra mientras daba un zapatazo que casi le hace perder el equilibrio.

¡Nadie me metía con su aparición y vivía para contarlo!

\- ¡¿Dónde eshtá?! ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡Soy auror! ¡Yo le explico que no te debe molestar!- dijo volteando a todos lados mientras buscaba la varita que inteligentemente dejó a cargo del tabernero cuando pasaron las dos botellas de wiskhy de fuego; más de pronto se volteó hacia la aparición y empuñando la mano y extendiendo el índice señaló con convicción.

\- No, es no.- casi en la nariz de la aparición.

Aparición que de pronto, más que molesto ahora parecía tener un aire de diversión en sus aristocráticas facciones.

\- Eso ya me lo dejó muy en claro, señor auror. Y no se preocupe, ya no hay nadie que esté molestando. Supongo que deberé agradecerle por eso.

\- El ebrio auror se llevó una mano al pecho.

\- Vivo para servir a todos. También 'pariciones sexys que dicen no. Especialmente el no.

La aparición alzó las cejas de manera divertida y apreciando de pronto al sujeto con mayor interés aún.

\- Eso veo.- luego, sacando un reloj de bolsillo de su túnica, emitió un suspiro- Casi las 3. Supongo que al final no vendrá.- volvió la vista al auror que lo miraba con las mejilla enrojecidas y la mirada aún entre interesada y perdida- Y dígame, señor auror ¿A dónde se dirige usted a estas horas?

Lestrade arrugó el entrecejo por un buen rato, pensando; hasta que por fin se le iluminó la mirada.

\- ¡A casa! ¡Sip! Casa... a casa.

La aparición asintió con suavidad mientras un 'Mmmm' salía de su garganta.

Lestrade volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

\- ¿Sabesh dónde está mi casa, guapo?- preguntó el mayor con gesto confundido, mirando de un lado al otro de la ahora no tan festiva calle casi vacía.

La aparición lo miró un par de segundos con sorpresa, antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

\- No es cierto... Bueno, señor auror; supongo que podría compartir mi habitación con usted por una noche.- comentó la pelirroja aparición a la ligera, mientras entrelazaba su brazo al del auror, alzando las cejas de manera apreciativa al sentir un brazo bastante musculoso bajo la manga de aquella túnica- Y tal vez... pueda convencerme de decir que si.- expresó en un susurro al empezar la nueva caminata.

Lestrade pareció un tanto sorprendido ante aquél último comentario, pero solo por un instante pues pronto una sonrisa boba adornaba de nuevo su rostro y se ampliaba a medida que dicho rostro se acercaba al oído de aquella pelirroja, sexy y muy masculina aparición.

Aparición que era demasiado sólida para ser una aparición, pero eso tras el primer beso no importó mucho.

El que la aparición tuviese una habitación rentada en el mejor hotel del pueblo, tampoco fue tomado en cuenta; no cuando en lo único que podía pensar el auror era en el sabor de aquellos labios que lo embriagaban con cada beso, incluso más que el licor previamente consumido.

Y el que la aparición lo estuviese desvistiendo y besando y acariciando con manos y labios ansiosos, la verdad jugaba muy a favor del sí que seguía buscando y la verdad hacía rato había conseguido, y aun así eso era lo de menos.

Lo que importaba era la mirada de hielo que lo estaba encendiendo centímetro a centímetro y la piel de alabastro que se extendía como un bosque desconocido, listo para ser explorado.

Eran los sonidos que salían de la garganta del pelirrojo ante cada nuevo lugar descubierto, era aquella entrada de músculos que se abría ante él en una clara invitación.

Esa noche Lestrade lo dio todo y lo recibió todo, e incluso en el estado de embriaguez en el que estaba (aunque debido a la extenuante actividad física, casi y podría decirse que su cerebro procesó la situación al final), aquél año nuevo podía contarse como una de las mejores noches de su vida, si es que no era la mejor y punto.

Y cuando el sueño lo alcanzó, era definitivamente una sonrisa la que adornaba sus labios, y un cuerpo cálido el que se arropaba entre sus brazos.

Y por primera vez desde el divorcio, se sintió completamente feliz y en paz.

Lástima que aquello no durase para siempre, pues a la mañana siguiente despertó en una cama extraña, con un cuerpo extraño al lado, y un dolor de cabeza y sensación de nauseas (resaca, genial; y a su edad ¿Sería alguien tan amable de mandarle un _Avada_?) que lo dejaron deseando ir a la enfermería por una de las pociones para la resaca del sanador Standford.

Aunque luego recordó que el viejo Mike había sido reubicado también, y aquello lo hizo emitir un gruñido, de lo cual se arrepintió pronto pues el dolor de cabeza solo empeoró.

\- ¿Desearía una poción para esa resaca, señor auror?- una voz de corte aristocrático preguntó a su lado, y al dirigir la mirada hacia aquél punto, notó que el hombre con el que despertó ya no estaba desnudo a su lado, sino parado a un lado de la cama, con un pequeño vial en la diestra y una sonrisa condescendiente en los labios.

Ahora bien, el entrenamiento de auror te enseña a no aceptar pociones de extraños ¡Merlín! ¡Por lo general tu madre te enseña eso a base de escobazos si es necesario! Pero en primer lugar, estaba desesperado, y en segundo lugar si el extraño hubiese querido hacerle algo, lo hubiese hecho la noche anterior definitivamente.

Estiró la mano, recibió el vial y se tomó la poción si tan siquiera pensarlo. El alivio fue casi inmediato y suspiró hundiendo la cabeza en la suave almohada, cerrando los ojos por un rato, para luego abrirlos y posarlos en el desconocido que ajustaba sin prisas el cordon de una muy elegante bata de noche mientras lo miraba con diversión.

\- Eres real.- fue lo primero que dijo al verse habilitado de mover la cabeza y levantarse de nuevo sin sentir que le partían el cráneo en dos.

El sujeto, que no era una aparición, rió con diversión.

\- Pues eso parece, auror...

Y encima se había ido de lengua la noche anterior, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación la verdad ¿Qué más daba?

\- Lestrade. Auror Greg Lestrade.

\- ¡Ah! Auror Lestrade. Es bueno por fin tener un nombre al cual vincular lo... acontecido anoche.

Y ni bien aquello fue dicho, escenas bastante vívidas inundaron la memoria del mayor: caricias ardientes, manos y dedos explorando hasta los rincones más ocultos, bocas ansiosas besando y mordiendo sin piedad. Lestrade pudo sentir el calor subirle al rostro y... también a otras zonas un poco más al sur.

\- Si... anoche ¡Ah! Mire, la verdad es que no suelo haceer este tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Este tipo de cosas?- repitió el extraño las últimas palabras en un tono de indulgente pregunta.

Lestrade gruñó.

\- Si, ya sabe. Abordar extraños, y... y...- se terminó de sentar en la cama y utilizó sus manos y brazos ahora libres para señalar de forma generalizada el cuarto y la cama.

\- ¿Confundirlos con apariciones y luego tener sexo, llegando a la culminación 3 veces continuas?

Lestrade carraspeó y bajó la mirada avergonzado, mientras más imágenes llegaban a su memoria y la sangre seguía fluyendo con insistencia hacia el sur.

¡Demonios! Y para colmo el extraño parecía disfrutar enormemente de su incomodidad.

\- Errr... sí, eso.- Y bueno ¿Qué otra cosa podría decir?

\- Pues es una lástima, auror Lestrade; porque estoy seguro de que hubiese dejado a muchos satisfechos de ser otro el caso.

Lestrade sintió su rostro arder como nunca antes, y lo cubrió con sus manos mientras gruñía.

Fue entonces que escuchó una risa suave y con aire desolado dejó su rostro de nuevo a la vista y abrió los ojos, mientras sus labios formaban un pequeño puchero.

\- Por lo menos es bueno saber que no estuve tan mal.

\- Oh, pero debería de alegrarse ¿Qué es lo que pregonan por allí? ¿Que lo que se hace el primer día del año es lo que se hace el resto? Quien sabe, auror Lestrade, y quizás sea cierto.

Otro gruñido salió de Lestrade, antes de ser cambiado por una carcajada.

\- ¡Eso se oyó horrible!- se quejó sin quejarse en realidad, aún entre risas; cuando de pronto con un jadeo la risa se cortó en seco- ¡Año Nuevo! ¡Es primero de enero! ¡Ay, no, no, no! ¿Qué hora es?- gruñó mientras se sacaba la sábana que lo había estado cubriendo hasta el momento e ignoraba al mago pelirrojo que acababa de invocar una taza de té caliente de la cual sorbía, mientras apreciaba el espectáculo que se daba frente a él. Especialmente por la notable erección del auror.

Tras un par de segundos y otro sorbo, con un cabeceo el hombre señaló el reloj de pie, del tipo de reloj del abuelo, que se encontraba empotrado contra una pared.

\- ¡Las 10! No, no, no... Tengo que estar en el recinto a las 13 horas- comenzó a buscar con la mirada su ropa, ignorando al otro lo mejor que podía- Volver a casa, bañarme, cambiarme... Tal vez lo logre.- balbuceó mientras terminaba de encontrar y colocarse el pantalón y la camisa, y buscaba túnica, medias, zapatos, varita... ¡Varita! ¡La había dejado en el bar! Lo de los bolsillos estaba intacto ¡Bien!

\- ¿Embriagándose a ese grado cuando tiene turno al día siguiente? ¿En serio, auror Lestrade?- preguntó juguetón el mago desconocido entre sorbo y sorbo de té.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No, por supuesto que no! Es solo que hoy nos presentan al nuevo sanador del recinto, al nuevo jefe, a los novatos y también- aquí el auror suspiró- al nuevo nexo entre el recinto y el Ministerio de magia.

\- Oh, no parece muy satisfecho por lo último ¡Tan malo es el individuo en sí?

Greg alzó la vista mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa.

\- ¿Qué? No... Bueno, no sé. No conozco al sujeto en realidad, solo sé que tiene tiempo en el Ministerio y salió libre de polvo y paja tras las auditorías hechas, así que supongo que no debe de ser tan malo en realidad. Es decir, nadie puede ser peor que Magnussen... Por lo menos eso espero. Supongo que me voy a enterar hoy de todas formas.

\- No si no se apura, auror Lestrade.- señaló el otro de manera ligera. Y al ver la hora, Lestrade maldijo entre dientes.

Terminó de arreglarse como puedo y dio un paso hacia la salida, pero se detuvo y volteó de nuevo.

\- ¡En serio no soy de hacer este tipo de cosas!- gruñó con aire molesto- Y anoche... Mira, no quiero parecer uno de esos tipos raros arrastrados y acosadores, pero lo de anoche... ¡Merlín! ¡Fue lo mejor que he tenido desde mi divorcio y me divorcié hace 6 años!... Y ni siquiera se tu nombre y... Es que no me lo has dicho. Osea que, si, estoy de arrastrado y seguro deseas dejar esto atrás ¿Cierto? Lo siento, ya me voy. Yo... ¿Gracias?

La taza de té fue puesta sobre un platito en el velador, y el pelirrojo se acercó a paso lento hasta el auror y ¡Por Morgana! ¡Era incluso más alto que el mismo Greg! Pocos centímetros, 3 ó 4, pero igual incluso aquél era un motivo para, al parecer, portarse como un colegial idiota.

\- Auror Lestrade, no fue el úncio en disfrutar de la noche, y si le soy sincero no tendría ningún problema en repetir la velada. Tal vez incluír una cena y un par de copas, si es que usted está de acuerdo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Oh, sí! Pero no por ello deseo causarle problemas y realmente se le está haciendo tarde. De lo contrario sería el primero en no dejarlo ir hasta arreglar su problema... allá abajo, de una manera que realmente valiera la pena. Pero siempre podemos hacer eso luego.

Un nuevo vistazo al reloj y a Greg casi se le va el alma por la boca.

¡Casi las 11 de la mañana! ¡Y el otro prometiéndole ese tipo de cosas!

Miró al pelirrojo casi con desesperación.

\- ¡Yo...!

\- Vaya. Lo entiendo. Y no se preocupe, le aseguro que volveremos a vernos, auror Lestrade.

Y como para sellar aquella promesa, el pelirrojo le plantó un señor beso al auror, el cual le sacó hasta el aire de los pulmones, mientras que una mano se metía eficazmente en su pantalón y lo hacía correrse en menos de un minuto, justo antes de que un hechizo limpiador solucionase el problema.

Tal vez fue por eso que Greg no se dio cuenta de que nunca obtuvo el nombre de su nuevo interés amoroso, sino hasta llegar al bar.

¡Demonios sangrientos!

Bueno, se encargaría de eso después.

Una vez que se hizo de su varita, se apareció en su departamento y voló al baño a ducharse y afeitarse, y casi le da algo al ver el chupetón en su cuello.

¡Con razón en el bar lo habían mirado así!

En fin, nada que un hechizo de glamour no pudiese arreglar. Se afeitó, cambió y peinó... aplicó el hechizo de glamour, y finalmente se apareció en la zona autorizada para aurores.

\- ¡Jefe! ¡Casi no llega a tiempo!- lo regañó Donovan cuando se unió al resto de su grupo y junto a los demás escuadrones se formaron para recibir a los recién llegados.

Como era de esperarse, tanto los novatos como el nuevo sanador y nuevo jefe de recinto ya estaban en el lugar; aunque el político designado como nuevo nexo al parecer iba a tardar un poco y había pedido que empezasen sin él, lo cual se hizo sin problemas. 

Dos magos y una bruja recién salidos de la academia se unieron al equipo de Lestrade, y aunque nerviosos, se los veía con ánimos de dar su mejor esfuerzo. Lestrade haría hasta lo imposible por que esos ánimos no se perdiesen.

En cuanto al nuevo sanador, un tal Watson; pues éste tenía algo que le agradó al auror casi de inmediato, un aire de que lo hacía sentir a gusto con la idea de que fuese él quien aplicase hechizos y diese pociones curativas. Luego se enteraría junto a un par de tarros de hidromiel, de que Watson además de sanador sirvió también varios años como auror, pero fue dado de baja tras una emboscada mortífaga que lo dejó incapacitado para seguir combatiendo en el frente.

Aquella sería una de las amistades más rápidas y duraderas que forjaría en su vida.

El nuevo jefe del recinto resultó ser uno de sus antiguos profesores de la academia, uno de los mejores; y bajo cuyas órdenes sabía que estaría orgulloso de servir.

Con eso todo bien, hasta que ya no lo estuvo.

Porque a mitad de la ceremonia, la puerta de entrada del recinto de aurores se abrió, dejando entrar a una bruja relativamente joven que de por si no brindó ni una mirada a los presentes; y detrás de ella... una aparición.

\- ¡Señor Holmes!

El aliento se le atoró en medio de la garganta.

\- ¡Bienvenido!

Eso no podía ser real.

\- Brujas y magos, mis disculpas por la tardanza. Tuve un asunto... inesperado que atender. Aseguro desde ahora que este no será un suceso que se repita, de ser posible evitarlo.

Y si, al decir aquello, esos ojos azul acero se posaron sobre la persona de Lestrade, para quien de pronto el mundo alrededor dejó de existir, así que aunque algo en su cerebro le dijo que Mycroft Holmes (y vaya nombre que se cargaba su aparición, la familia Holmes era una de las más poderosas de Europa Mágica, incluso aunque el hijo menor, un tal Sherlock, fuese más problemático que una Manticora y un Hipogrifo juntos) estaba dando su discurso de llegada al puesto como nexo con el Ministerio, la verdad era que no estaba escuchando ni una mísera palabra; pues al ver aquella boca moverse y los movimientos precisos de aquellas elegantes manos de dedos largos y gráciles, en lo único que podía pensar era en tener al sujeto bajo su cuerpo de vuelta en aquella cama.

¡Maldición!

\- ¡Wow, jefe! Parece que ésta vez nos tocó un político decente. Creí que esos no existían.- comentó Donovan a su derecha, sacándolo de su ensoñación- Ojalá y no se quede solo en palabras.

\- ¡Ah! Si, si... Ojalá.

Estaba jodido.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Si alguien se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo, o del hecho de que apenas y había tomado unos sorbos de la cerveza de mantequilla que había sido puesta en sus manos tras terminar la ceremonia de bienvenida de los nuevos y continuó con la pequeña celebración que juntó aquello con la de Año Nuevo; pues Lestrade ni lo notó. Lo único que quería era que alguien decidiese irse para no ser tan obvio al ser el primero en salir corriendo de allí.

Eso terminaría con Donovan y Anderson en la puerta de su departamento, usando todas las técnicas habidas y por haber para interrogarlo y sacarle el porqué de aquello.

Y tan metido estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que ni cuenta se dio cuando fue abordado por el nuevo jefe del recinto, y por el mismo Mycroft Holmes.

\- ¡Greg! ¡Es un gusto volver a verte, muchacho!- lo saludó el auror que alguna vez fuese su profesor y que ahora palmeaba su espalda con afecto- Ven aquí, déjame presentarte al señor Mycroft Holmes, que como sabes trabajará con nosotros de ahora en adelante. Señor Holmes, Greg fue uno de mis mejores estudiantes y he seguido sus logros con satisfacción desde que dejó la academia. No solo tiene un historial intachable, sino que desde que se convirtió en el líder de su escuadrón, el número de casos resueltos satisfactoriamente por su grupo fue siempre de los más altos.

\- Eso suena realmente admirable y prometedor, auror Whitebear. Estoy seguro de que el auror Lestrade debe tener interesantes historias que en verdad me encantaría escuchar.

\- ¡Buena idea! Greg ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas al señor Holmes y a mí un poco acerca de la dinámica de este lugar? La verdad es que también quisiera escuchar algunas historias.- rió el hombre de buen talante, aunque pronto algo captó su mirada y su sonrisa se ensanchó- ¿No es ese Tommy Gregson? ¡No sabía que también lo habían asignado a Bright Mountain! Si me disculpan, en un rato vuelto.- y dicho aquello, el hombre se fue en un parpadeo.

Greg decidió entonces concentrarse en su vazo de cerveza de mantequilla, e iba bien hasta que un carraspeo le hizo levantar la mirada, dejando ver en sus ojos más que furia alguna, algo de dolor. Lo que dejó al pelirrojo bastante perdido por un par de segundos.

Hasta que el auror abrió la boca.

\- Supongo que fue divertido para ti... la charada de esta mañana. No te preocupes, no diré nada.

\- ¡Ah! Así que de eso se trata. Pues le recuerdo, auror Lestrade, que fue usted quien me abordó anoche y no al revés.

Greg abrió la boca para protestar, pero Holmes no lo dejó.

\- Y que yo decidí aceptar, y que usted no me obligó a nada que yo no quisiese. Y hasta donde sé, somos dos adultos en completo control de nuestros actos, y que si alguno de los dos viniese ahora con un acto de arrepentimiento, sería absurdo.

\- Oh... Pero... Eres mi superior.

\- ¿Piensa sacar algún provecho laborar a partir de lo acontecido, auror Lestrade?

El hombre se puso rojo como una grana, aunque más que nada por la ola de indignación que lo cubrió ante aquella pregunta.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- siseó lo más bajo que pudo.

Mycroft esbozó una media sonrisa ante aquella respuesta.

\- Entonces no le veo problema alguno a lo sucedido... o a lo que pueda volver a suceder. Como dije esta mañana, auror Lestrade; disfruté mucho la noche, y no me molestaría repetir la velada. Y no se preocupe, sea lo que sea que decida, esto no afectará en lo más mínimo nuestra interacción laboral.

Y tras aquellas últimas palabras y un pequeño guiño que estaba destinado solo a los ojos del de cabello cano, Mycroft Holmes se movió para seguir interactuando con los presentes en la reunión.

Mientras que por su lado, de pronto Greg ya no sentía ningún apremio por salir del recinto y enterrarse en un hueco en el medio de su cama.

Y con los ánimos renovados, fue a mezclarse enttre la multitud, siempre robando una mirada del pelirrojo a escondidas, preguntándose cuanto le duraría aquello, y asegurándose que sin importar si era un día o un año, lo disfrutaría y haría al singular señor Holmes disfrutarlo también, esperando ser lo suficientemente bueno para que el pelirrojo no tuviese que buscar a nadie más.

Lo que Greg Lestrade no sabía, era que dos años en el futuro, justo en la madrugada del nuevo año, sería él mismo quien propondría una caminata a su amado, a quien instaría a pasar por donde por primera vez se cruzaron y en donde se hincaría en una rodilla mientras de manera nerviosa extraería un anillo de oro blanco al tiempo que le fuese a pedir a aquella persona, que le hiciese el honor de pasar el resto de sus días juntos.

A pesar de los horarios de terror de sus respectivos trabajos.

A pesar de los peligros que sus profesiones traían.

A pesar de la diferencia entre clases sociales.

A pesar de los murmullos que se daban entre sus colegas.

Incluso, a pesar del hermano menor de Mycroft, quien de por sí era un mundo aparte de razones por las que Greg debería de pensar en aquello mejor.

Y sin embargo y apesar de todo, jamás volvería a sentirse tan afortunado como cuando tras una simple sonrisa, su querida aparición le diese el sí.

Bueno, tal vez sí fuese a sentirse incluso más afortunado, el día que frente a una pequeña multitud, la misma aparición fuese a aceptarlo de nuevo.

Pero ese es material para otra historia.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Lo hemos logrado people! ¡He cumplido con todos los prompts del 2018! Aunque usted no lo crea, de Ripley's.

Pero ya, hablando en serio, volver a escribir en el mundo del PotterLock fue un placer, y espero que les haya gustado esta entrega a ustedes del mismo modo que me gustó a mi escribirla; y es que como siempre, la pareja conformada por Mycroft y Greg es todo un deleite para mi imaginación. Tanto así que este es mi trabajo número 29 con ellos ¡Para no creerlo! Y por allí he tomado una lista de prompts nuevos que espero den varios trabajos más.

Espero no haber hecho demasiado OOC a mi Greg ebrio, pero no pude evitarlo. Se me hizo muy dulce en mi cabeza y espero que algo de eso haya salido aquí. Y desde un principio, nuestro poder tras las sombras en el mundo mágico europeo, supo reconocer algo bueno apenas lo miró. Y como ven, se lo quedó.

Y ambos vivieron felices para siempre.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


End file.
